doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon Battleground: Invasion from the Future
' Doraemon Battleground: Invasion from The Future '(ドラえもんの戦場：未来の攻撃 Doraemon no senjō: Mirai no kōgeki) is a video game developed by Reconsoft Tokyo and published by Reconsoft. It's the first entry of the Doraemon Battleground video game series which depict Doraemon universe and told the story in semi-military theme but still retain the humor and the kid friendliness elements of the original material. It was first revealead on Tokyo Game Show 2015 and then on E3 2016 along with the english version of the game. Story Plot It's just another day of Nobita taking a nap, getting yelled by his mom, and then being teased by Gian and Suneo, but suddenly a mass invasion from the future led by the infamous Lord Cyraxitron from 23rd century arrived and manage to capture and enslave the peoples of the earth while causing destruction on the planet. Fortunately, Doraemon quickly came to save Nobita along with his friends before getting captured by the forces of the future. After long search they finally find the resistance forces who still fighting in the city ruins and decided to join the fight to save the earth from Lord Cyraxitron and his invading forces from the future. Character Featured Playable Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi (Noby Nobi) *Shizuka Minamoto (Sue Morris) *Takeshi "Gian" Goda (Big G) *Suneo Honekawa (Sneech) Essential Characters *Dorami *Dekisugi Hidetoshi (Ace Goody) *Itsuki Souma (Evan Smith) *Kana Matsumoto (Kelly Morrison) *Mika Matsumoto (Michelle Morrison) *Sergeant Kotaro (Sarge Kennedy) *Major Tanaka *Matsumoto-Shirei (Commander Morrison) *US Marine General Smith Antagonist Characters *Lord Cyraxitron *Lady Nobua (Lady Nellitrix) *EX-9000 Destructron Cameo/Minor Characters *Nobisuke Nobi (Toby Nobi) *Tamako Nobi (Tammy Nobi) *Ms. Minamoto (Ms. Morris) *Suneo/Sneech's Parents *Ms. Goda *Sensei (Mr. S) *Uncle Kaminari (Mr. Rumbleton) *Mii-Chan (Mimi) *Goro (George) *The Unfortunate Newscaster Gameplay The gameplay is on third-person perspective in full 3d sandbox environment where the player have the freedom to explore most of the unlocked areas and will be expanded as the game progressed. the game also features the destructible environments as well as advanced physics which is the trademark of the Paradox Engine. The players control the five gangs (Doraemon, Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, and Suneo/Sneech) and can switch control between the characters. Each of the five gangs have their own signature weapons but they can be used once in a while and will recharged after use. player can also equip other obtainable weapons throughout the games. List of Weapons Character Signature Weapons and Abilities *Doraemon - Air Cannon (Stuns Enemy for 5 Seconds) *Nobita/Noby - Revolver (Instantly Knock-Out 6 nearby enemies) *Shizuka/Sue - Reverse Mantle (Repel Incoming Projectiles and other Attack) *Gian/Big G - Rage Punch (Instant Knock-Out enemy for 60 seconds) *Suneo/Sneech - Adhesive Gun (Sprays a sticky adhesive glue which immobilize enemy who stepped on it) Light Weapons *Slinghsot (Stands in for Handgun) *Baseball Bat *Raygun *Toy Rifle (Semi-Automatic, Resembles M14 Rifle) Heavy Weapons *Automatic Toy Rifle (Three Round Burst, Resembles M41A Pulse Rifle from Alien) *Toy Machine Gun (Fully Automatic, Resembles M249 with Nerf Gun elements) *Shock Gun (Charged Weapon) *BB Gun (Stands in for Sniper Rifle, Resembles M40) Army Weapons (Unusable) *SCK/Minebea 9mm Pistol *H&K MP7 *FN SCAR *Howa Type 89 (Japanese Version only) *M4 carbine *Panzerfaust 3 List of Playable Areas/Locations *Neighborhood *Downtown *City Park Area *Seaport *Commercial Area *Akihabara (Comic Convention District in English Version) *Forest List of Enemy Types The Cyraxitron's Goons *Goon *Fast Goon *Sniper Goon The Heavies *Heavy Goon *Juggernaut *Heavy Duty The Elites *Stealth Goon *Laser Goon Lady *Whip Goon Bosses *Robot Mole Tank *Scorpio X Tank *Flame Guitarist *Sergeant Mischief *Crazy Toro *Lady Nobua/Nellitrix *Lord Cyraxitron *EX-9000 Destructron (Controlled by Lord Cyraxitron) Developments -TBA- Music and Sound Design For the most part the sound and music effect were taken from the 2005 anime series although there are some new song composition made by John Powell, a well named british composer known for his Kung Fu Panda , Ice Ages and How to Train your Dragon movies. Voice Acting Most of the regular Doraemon Voice Actors -both Japanese and English one- reprise their roles alongside other guest stars voicing the new characters in the game. Japanese Voice Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobita *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka *Subaru Kimura - Takeshi "Gian" Goda *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Chiaki Fujimoto - Dorami *Shihoko Hagino - Dekisugi Hidetoshi *Yuichi Nakamura - Itsuki Souma *Aya Endou - Kana Matsumoto *Ari Ozawa - Mika Matsumoto *George Tokoro - Matsumoto-Shirei *Rikiya Koyama - Sergeant Kotaro *Kotono Mitsushi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi *Ai Orikasa - Shizuka's Mom *Minami Takayama - Suneo's Mom *Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's Mom *Kotaro Minami - Lord Cyraxitron *Chiaki Takahashi - Lady Nobua *Seizou Katou - EX-9000 Destructron English Voice Cast *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Noby Nobi *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sue Morris *Kaiji Tang - Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Brian Beacock - Sneech *Wendee Lee - Dorami, Sue's Mom *Spike Spencer - Ace Goody *Eric Vale - Evan Smith *Laura Bailey - Kelly Morrison *Cherami Leigh - Michelle Morrison *Liam Neeson - Commander Morrison *R. Lee Ermey - Sarge Kennedy *Mari Devon - Tammy Nobi *Tony Oliver - Toby Nobi *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Sneech's Mom *Jessica Gee - Big G's Mom *Hugo Weaving - Lord Cyraxitron *Cindy Robinson - Lady Nellitrix *Frank Welker - EX-9000 Destructron Trivia -TBA- Category:Fan Game Category:Izayoi Alpha Category:Video Games